promise
by cherry rishida
Summary: bagi sasuke sakura adalah segalanya, dan sasuke berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sakura. namun janjinya tidak bisa ia tepati karena tuhan terlebih dahulu memanggilnya untuk pulang.
1. Chapter 1

whoaaa aku masih newbie, maklum aja kalo ceritanya abal-abal bin ga danta yaa. maklum lah bukan penulis handal masih amatiran banget T_T

disclaimer : Naruto, selalu milik masashi kishimoto.

rate : T (cocok untuk yang masih polos)

Warning : alur gak jelas seperti yang dikatakan diatas, memungkinkan mata anda sakit, bengkak, merah, disarankan sebelum membaca beli obat sakit kepala dulu ._.v

selamat membacah pemirsah~

**promise**

aku tak mengerti tentang kehidupan ini, kadang terasa sangat indah dan kadang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Begitu sakit, seperti kunai yang menusuk jantung mu hingga kau sulit untuk bernafas . tapi dunia selalu terasa indah saat lelaki itu selalu berada dalam dunia ku, selalu disisi ku, menjaga ku, dan menjadi lebih indah saat janji setia seumur hidup yang ia ucapkan dari bibirnya. Tetapi dunia yang indah itu kini telah lenyap, hilang, bahkan sangat mustahil untuk aku kembali ke masa-masa indah itu . dia pergi, dia hilang bersama dengan janji setia seumur hidupnya. Meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama bayangan dan kenangan yang begitu indah bahkan akupun tak akan pernah sanggup untuk melupakannya.

"ohayou sakura" ah dia, uchiha sasuke. Lelaki yang selalu membuat hari-hari ku menjadi sangat indah bila berada di sisinya. Dengan mata onyx yang kelam sekelam malam, rambut raven yang menurut ku lebih mirip dengan bokong ayam, hidung yang mancung dan wajahnya yang tampan bak malaikat dan bisa menjerat para kaum hawa dengan karismanya. Yup! Salah satunya diriku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kamisama menciptakan manusia setampan dia, dan aku tak percaya aku berhasil merebut hatinya , astaga.

"ohayou mo sasuke-kun, berangkat sekarang?"

"Hn"

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi sasuke selalu menjemput ku berangkat sekolah. Kami selalu berangkat bersama, bahkan sedari dulu sejak kami kecil.

"oh ya sasuke-kun, bisakah kau membantu ku mengerjakan tugas fisika sepulang sekolah nanti?" Tanya ku padanya saat di perjalanan.

"Hn" dan begitulah sasuke, ia memang pelit kata. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya itu, mengapa ada manusia tampan tetapi sangat begitu cuek. Kadang akupun sedikit jengkel dengan sikapnya itu. Tapi, Ah sudahlah, daridulu juga sudah seperti itu wataknya.

―end sakura POV―

Semilir angin mengibaskan anak rambut sakura, membelai pipi manisnya dibawah pohon sakura yang cantik nan rindang ia sedang mengerjakan tugas fisika yang dibantu oleh sahabat sedari kecilnya yaitu uchiha sasuke . sakura memang pintar, tetapi sasuke lebih unggul darinya. sasuke memang mempunyai kecerdasan diatas rata-rata manusia . tak jarang guru-guru menyuruh sasuke untuk mengambil alih kegiatan membimbing teman-temannya jikalau guru sedang tidak ada atau sedang absen. Kadang sakura juga tak mengerti bagaimana sasuke bisa menjadi manusia yang sangat cerdas bahkan jenius, tapi memang tak heran karena clan uchiha memang dikenal dengan kepintaran luar biasa dan juga kekayaannya yang tak akan habis sampai beberapa generasipun. ah, kembali pada sakura dan sasuke.

Sasuke sedang asyik menjelaskan berbagai cara , rumus dan cara penyelesaiannya . tetapi sakura? Seperti biasa dia sudah berada di alam mimpi entah sedang berada dimana, dan akhirnya tugaspun di selesaikan oleh sasuke seorang berhubung sahabat pink nya ini malah tertidur pulas tak tahan dengan godaan udara yang sejuk di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas milik sakura sasuke langsung membangunkan gadis pink itu dengan perlahan, karena hari sudah mulai gelap karena sang matahari akan segera tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"hei sakura, sudah larut ayo pulang" ucap sasuke sambil mengguncang pelan bahu sakura.

"ngg.. Jam berapa ini sasuke-kun?"

"jam 05.35"

"astaga mengapa kau tak membangunkan aku sasuke-kun? Ba-bagaimana dengan tugas ku? Ah ayo bantu aku lagi mengerjakan tugas ini" pekik sakura panic dan langsung menarik lengan sasuke.

"untuk apa? Tugas mu sudah selesai bodoh" ucap sasuke sambil menyentil jidat lebar milik sakura.

"ittai.. bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu Pantat ayam?" bagi sasuke sakura terlihat manis saat sedang marah apalagi ketika gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, ekspresi yang sangat lucu menurut sasuke dan bisa membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk lengkungan walaupun tak terlihat jelas.

"sudah, ayo pulang" sasuke langsung menarik sakura dalam dekapannya dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah tidak pernah mengahabiskan akhir pekan bersama dengan keluarganya , karena kizashi haruno dan mebuki haruno sudah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun lalu dan sempat membuat sakura sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu. Beruntunglah ia menjadi sahabat uchiha sasuke karena sasuke dan keluarganya selalu berada disisinya apalagi sakura sudah dianggap bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. ayah, kakak dan terutama ibu sasuke sangat menyayangi sakura. uchiha mikoto bahkan menganggap sakura adalah putrinya dan ia sangat berharap kelak sakuralah yang menjadi pendamping hidup sasuke anaknya.

Hari ini hari minggu, hari yang sangat dinanti oleh orang-orang untuk beristirahat dari aktivitas sehari-hari yang sangat melelahkan dan hanya ada satu kali dalam seminggu. Setiap hari minggu sasuke selalu berkunjung kerumah sakura sehari penuh dan tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu diluar berdua untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan mengerjakan tugas bila ada.

Saat ini sasuke sedang merapikan diri setelah mandi dan bergegas untuk pergi kerumah sakura padahal ini masih pagi tetapi begitulah sasuke, ia paling tidak bisa jika tidak melihat sosok pink itu walau sehari saja. Setelah selesai merapikan diri sasuke langsung menuju lantai bawah karena kamarnya berada di lantai dua.

"sasuke, mau pergi kerumah sakura-chan ya?" Tanya mikoto di ruang makan saat menyiapkan sarapan.

"hn, kaa-san mau ikut?" Tanya sasuke sambil menyantap sepotong roti yang ada di meja makan.

"ah tidak, kaa-san titip ini saja untuk sakura-chan ya. Bilang besok sepulang sekolah harus mampir kesini kalau perlu menginap karena kaa-san tidak mau dia sendirian di rumahnya" ucap mikoto sambil memberikan beberapa kantung makanan untuk dibawa kerumah sakura.

"Hn, akan ku sampaikan nanti. Yasudah aku berangkat dulu ya kaa-san" setelah berpamitan sasuke langsung pergi kerumah sakura.

Uchiha bungsu itu kini telah berada di depan gerbang rumah milik keluarga haruno dan langsung disambut oleh beberapa penjaga yang menjaga di pintu gerbang setelah itu langsung mempersilahkannya masuk karena para penjaga dan pelayan dirumah ini juga tau bahwa sasuke dan keluarganya sudah seperti saudara bagi sakura.

"bi?" tanya sasuke pada salah satu pelayan kepercayaan keluarga haruno.

"iya tuan?" pelayan itu menunduk memberikan hormat pada sasuke.

"dimana sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

"sepertinya ada di kamarnya tuan, karena sedari tadi saya tidak melihat nona keluar kamar" setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sang pelayan sasuke langsung pergi ke kamar sakura dan memberikan bebrapa kantong makanan yang tadi dibawanya kepada pelayan.

―tok tok tok― sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar sakura beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, bahkan saat sasuke membuka pintu kamar sakura ternyata pintu itu terkunci.

'sedang apa dia lama sekali' batin sasuke.

Lima belas menit sasuke menunggu di depan pintu namun sosok pink itu belum juga keluar, membuat sasuke penasaran. 'mungkin dia sedang mandi' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada ayame ―salah satu pelayan kepercayaan keluarga haruno―datang menghamipiri sasuke dan memberi sasuke sesuatu.

"maaf tuan, tadi saya melihat nona sakura pergi keluar. Saat saya tanya dia akan kemana nona tidak menjawabnya dan langsung pergi, sepertinya nona sedang sedih karena saya melihat wajah nona agak sedikit murung tadi" jelas ayame.

"ah begitu, yasudah aku akan menyusulnya" sasuke langsung pergi mencari sakura.

Sasuke telah mencarinya kerumah ino, sahabat sakura namun tak ia dapati sosok gadis itu. dia juga mencari ke sebuah café yang selalu sakura datangi tapi hasilnya juga nihil, kemudian sasuke teringat taman sakura tempat favorit ia dan gadis kesayangannya itu. Langsung saja sasuke pergi menuju tampat itu dan.. BINGO! Disitulah gadis itu berada, sedang tertidur pulas di bangku taman dibawah pohon sakura. Sasuke segera mendekati gadis pink itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, ia khawatir, bingung, dan sekaligus lega karena telah menemukan gadis itu. Tepat di depan gadis itu, sasuke setengah berjongkok dan menatapi wajah gadis kesayangannya dengan tatapan lembut. Damai, Wajah gadis itu sangat damai ketika tertidur tetapi sasuke mendapati keganjalan pada wajah sakura 'apakah dia menangis?' batin sasuke setelah mendapati bercak air mata yang telah mengering di pipi manis cherry nya itu. Dan jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, pelupuk yang menutupi emerald yang cantik itu sedikit sembab. Kemudian sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dalam dekapannya ingin membawanyamasuk kedalam mobil. Tapi baru saja lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu ingin melangkah sakura sudah terbangun.

"eh? Sasuke-kun mengapa ada disini?" ucap gadis itu masih dalam posisi dalam dekapan sasuke.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau berada disini? Aku sedari tadi mencarimu kemana-mana asal kau tau. tapi kau malah tertidur disini, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja ada yang menulik mu lalu menjual mu? tidak bisakah kau tidur di kamar mu dan jangan membuat ku khawatir nona?" ah ya seperti itulah sasuke jika bukan karena gadis pink ini, ia takkan mungkin bicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

"sa-sasuke-kun?"

"hn"

"aku ingin bicara"

"hn"

"tapi sebelumnya turunkan aku dulu" sasuke menurunkan sakura dan membiarkan ia dan sakura duduk dibangku taman. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya seperti mengisyaratkan 'ada apa?' dan sakura sudah paham maksud sasuke.

"sasuke-kun , hari ini kau tidak sakitkan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menyentuh jidat dan pipi milik sasuke secara bergantian.

"tidak" jawab sasuke singkat.

"kau.. barusan bicara panjang lebar! Kau tau itu sasuke-kun? hahaha" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan ekspresi seperti orang bodoh menurut sasuke. Bahkan sama bodohnya dengan naruto.

"hn. Dan apa kau tau sakura?" kini giliran sasuke yang balik bertanya.

"tidak. Apa itu?" jawab sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"kau bodoh! Kau membuat ku khawatir setengah mati. Hingga membuatku bisa bicara sebanyak itu" ucap sasuke dan mendaratkan jitakan kecil di jidat lebar nan mulus milik sakura.

"aw! Nee, bisakah kau tidak menjitak jidat ku? Itu sakit. Dan apa kau bilang? Aku bodoh? Tidak sopan kau tuan uchiha muda!" kini terlihat jelas perempatan di jidat lebar itu pertanda bahwa gadis pink itu sedang kesal dan jengkel karena perlakuan dan kata-kata uchiha bungsu yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu.

"hn"

―cup― sasuke mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi ranum milik sakura, alhasil membuat gadis pink itu merona hebat akibat perlakuan sasuke yang tiba-tiba . dan membuat wajahnya menjadi merah semerah tomat kesukaannya.

"jangan membuat aku gemas karena pipi mu yang memerah seperti tomat kesukaan ku sakura, jika tak kau hilangkan warna merah itu di pipimu aku akan memakan mu seperti tomat-tomat segar milik ibuku" lanjut sasuke lagi.

"kau jail sasuke-kun" ucap sakura sambil menyubit pinggang sasuke.

"jadi, kenapa kau bisa tidur disini cherry?" tanya sasuke sambil mengelus pipi mulus cherry nya.

"aku rindu kaa-san sasuke-kun, dulu kaa-san yang merawat pohon sakura ini, dari semenjak pohon ini kecil hingga pohonnya sebesar ini. Kaa-san bilang ia sangat menyukai bunga sakura. kaa-san bilang bunga sakura itu indah, cantik, dan bisa membuat siapapun jatuh cinta ketika melihatnya oleh sebab itulah kaa-san memberi ku nama sakura, ya. Sakura. dan aku sangat menyukai nama itu, aku rindu kaa-san sasuke-kun, sangat merindukannya. apalagi saat kaa-san memeluk ku, aku merasa nyaman , aman dan tenang bila ada kaa-san di sisiku" gadis pink itu menangis dalam dekapan sasuke. Sasuke paham betul bahwa sakura sangat menyayangi ibunya melebihi dirinya sendiri dan sasuke tau bahwa gadis itu sangat terpuruk saat sakura kehilangan ibunya.

"kaa-san mu telah bahagia disana sakura" ucap sasuke dan mendekap sakura erat seolah memberikan kekuatan dan perlindungan pada gadis itu.

"kaa-san juga pernah bilang, kelak jika aku besar nanti ia ingin melihat ku bahagia bersama seseorang yang akan selalu setia berada disisi ku , kaa-san bilang ia ingin menimang cucu dariku. Tapi impiannya tak di kabulkan oleh kamisama, karena kamisama telah memanggilnya untuk pulang sebelum melihatku bahagia dengan pendamping hidup ku dan menimang cucu kesayangannya" hatinya teriris meningat masa-masa indah bersama sang ibunya, ia benar-benar merindukan sosok sang ibu.

"mengapa orang yang aku sayangi selalu meninggalkan aku sasuke-kun? Tousan pun meninggalkan aku sendiri disini, dulu ia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di oto. Dan tepat saat setahun kepergian kaasan ia pun pergi meninggalkan ku tanpa pamit untuk menemui kaa-san disana padahal aku ingin sekali ia selalu dirumah. Membangunkannya setiap pagi, menyiapkannya sarapan dan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya. Tapi.. itu tidak bisa. Mereka jahat ya sasuke-kun? Haha" lanjut sakura dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipi manisnya.

"mereka tidak jahat sakura, ini semua sudah menjadi takdir mu sakura. bersabarlah semua akan indah pada waktunya" sasuke iba, ia tak ingin gadis itu menitikkan air mata. Lalu Ia kecup puncak kepala sakura.

"nee sasuke-kun?" panggil sakura sambil melepaskan dekapan sasuke dan langsung memandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di mengerti.

"hn?"

"apa suatu saat nanti kau juga akan meninggalkan ku seperti kaa-san dan tousan?" tanya gadis itu dengan mimik muka yang cemas.

"tidak hime, aku ada bersama mu sampai nanti kau bosan hidup bersama denganku" senyum tulus kini terlihat jelas di bibir tipis milik sasuke, senyum yang hanya bisa ia perlihatkan jika sedang bersama gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"benarkah itu sasuke-kun?"

"hn. Kau percaya padaku?"

"ya aku percaya sasuke-kun" air mata itu kini telah diganti oleh senyum haru milik sakura.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dalam saku celana biru tua miliknya, ia mengmbil pisau kecil dari balik sakunya . kemudian lelaki itu menusukkan ujung pisau yang runcing ke jari tengah miliknya alhasil jari itu mengeluarkan darah seperti tertusuk oleh jarum. "kemarikan tangan mu, dan tahan sedikit" sasuke meraih tangan sakura dan melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis itu. Kemudian ia tempelkan kedua jari tengah milik sakura dan miliknya mereka membuat janji, berjanji bahwa akan selalu bersama seumur hidup

"aku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu ada berada di samping perempuan yang sangat aku cintai yaitu Haruno sakura. Takkan pernah pergi meninggalkannya, akan selalu menjaganya, takkan pernah menyakitinya, dan aku takkan membiarkannya meneteskan air matanya lagi" sasuke telah berjanji, dan ia yakin ia akan menepati janjinya itu . karena ia tidak ingin melihat sakura bersedih lagi.

"tepatilah janji mu itu sasuke-kun. Yang aku punya di dunia ini hanyalah kau, karena orang-orang yang aku cintai telah lebih dulu meninggalkan ku . ku harap kau tidak meningggalkan ku juga nantinya" kemudian sakura memeluk erat sasuke seperti orang yang takut kehilangan sosok pria emo itu.

'takkan pernah aku meninggalkan gadis ini, kecuali jika nanti kamisama telah memanggil ku untuk pulang' batin sasuke. Dan membalas pelukan sakura tak kalah erat.

***proomise***

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari latihan basket bersama teman-temannya yang rutin ia lakukan tiga kali dalam satu minggu namun ia mendapati kegaduhan yang ada di dapur rumahnya. Sasuke pun menuju dapur dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi disana, ah ternyata mereka. Dua orang perempuan dan satu orang laki-laki yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi dirinya sendiri yaa mereka adalah perempuan yang telah melahirkan dirinya dan seorang perempuan yang sangat dikenal oleh dirinya dan menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya dan satu orang lelaki yaitu kakaknya uchiha itachi sedang bergotong royong menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam bersama nanti. Sasukepun melihat aktivitas ketiga orang itu di samping pintu dapur sambil tersenyum .

"sasuke-kun sudah pulang?" ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja menyadari bahwa ada sasuke di samping pintu dapur membuat kakak dan ibu sasuke pun menoleh kearahnya.

"sudah pulang nak, mengapa tidak mengucap salam?" tanya sang ibu dengan suara lembut keibuannya.

"hn, tadaima" ucap sasuke.

"yo otouto kesayangan ku, sejak kapan kau menjadi patung di samping pintu?"tanya itachi dengan sedikit memiringkan alisnya ke atas.

"aku bukan patung bodoh" jawab sasuke singkat dengan member nada mengejek pada kata 'bodoh' nya.

"dasar kau tidak sopan, aku ini kakak mu tau! Dan aku tidak bodoh. Camkan itu sa-su-chan" balas itachi dengan nada tak kalah jailnya pada akhir kalimat yang menyebut sasuke dengan sebutan 'sasu-chan' dan memberi sedikit penekanan pada kalimat itu.

Kemudian sasuke melenggang pergi, namun sebelum pergi dari tempat ia terdiam sasuke sempat memeletkan lidahnya khusus untuk sang kakak dan langsung ia melenggang pergi dari dapur menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan beristirahat sebentar.

.

.

"sasuke-kun?"

―tok tok― sakura mengetuk pintu kamar milik sasuke, berharap sang pemilik kamar keluar dari kamarnya.

"sasuke-kun, makan malamnya sudah siap, kau sedang apa sih di dalam, kenapa lama sekali?" lanjutnya lagi dan tangannya pun tetap mengetuk pintu itu. 'jangan-jangan dia tidur di dalam' batin sakura. alhasil gadis itupun menambah volume suaranya dan menambah keras ketukan pada pintu tak berdosa itu.

"sasuke-kun ayo keluar!" ― tok tok tok tok tok―

"dasar bokong ayam! Kau tidur ya di dalam? makan malam dulu sasuke-kun, baru kau boleh tidur. Isi dulu perut mu bokong ayam!" umpat sakura kesal.

Sementara sasuke baru saja selesai mandi, dan masih menggunakan handuknya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. 'benar-benar gadis itu' batinnya. Kemudian ia mendekati pintu dan meraih gagang pintu itu dan membuka kuncinya agar gadis pink itu berhnti mengetuki pintu kamarnya.

―cklek― pintu terbuka, dan sasuke sudah bisa menebak pasti sakura akan mencacar dirinya dengan mulut berisiknya.

"hey bokong ayam! Kau ini benar-benar ya, daritadi aku mengetuk pintu kamar mu, menyuruh mu keluar tapi kau tidak jawab, kalau mau tidur setidaknya isi dulu perutmu setidaknya sedikit saja jangan di biarkan kosong begitu, apalagi kau tadi habis latihan basket!" benar dugaan sasuke, tepat sekali. Sakura seperti ibu yang sedang menasihati anaknya menurut sasuke dan sebelum gadis itu kembali memberikan sasuke wejangan yang sangat panjang, sasuke segera mengambil tindakan agar gadis itu diam dan tenang tidak terbawa emosi.

―cup― sasuke mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di bibir mungil sakura. dan menarik bibir tipisnya kembali.

Yaap! Sekarang gadis itu terdiam, bahkan sekarang wajahnya memerah bak tomat kesukaan sasuke.

"aku tadi sedang mandi sakura, tidak mungkinkan aku keluar dengan keadaan telanjang? Dan aku tidak tidur. Bisa kah kau bersabar sedikit nona? Dan lagi, hilangkan rona merah itu di pipi manis mu jika kau tidak mau pipi mu itu aku makan seperti tomat kesukaan ku." Ucap sasuke panjang lebar pada sakura, dan sedikit menggodanya.

"yasudah sana cepat pakai baju!" sakura jadi salah tingkah sendiri dan mendorong sasuke untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan memakai baju.

Setelah selesai sasuke dan sakura turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke menggenggam tangan sakura membuat gadis Itu merona kembali Karena perlakuan sasuke yang tiba-tiba. "lama sekali kau sasu-chan. Kami sudah lapar, kau tau itu sa-su-chan?" celetuk itachi sang kakak. Belum sasuke menjawab itachi kembali menyambung perkataannya "dan.. kau apakan calon adik perempuan ku yang manis sampai pipinya yang manis menjadi seperti kepiting rebus eh? jangan-jangan…" lelaki itu menggantungkan ucapannya di tambah dengan tatapan jahilnya yang di tujukan kepada dua mahluk yang berhenti di tangga karena omongan itachi.

"hn? Buanglah pikiran konyol mu itu baka. Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh" balas sasuke dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti bersama sakura karena mendengarkan omongan itachi yang menurut sasuke tidak penting itu.

Sasuke menarik kursi makan untuk sakura dan sakura langsung mendudukkan dirinya, sakura mengambil nasi untuk sasuke dan beberapa lauk pauk untuk uchiha bungsu itu.

"sakura, sebaiknya kau tinggal saja disini nak, kaa-san khawatir jika kau sendirian di rumah meskipun ada pelayan dan penjaga tapi menurut kaa-san lebih baik kau disini, kan ada sasuke dan itachi yang menjaga mu nak" ucap mikoto uchiha yang sudah menganggap sakura sebagai putrid kandungnya sendiri.

"ngg.. maaf kaa-san, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah peninggalan ayah, jika bukan aku yang menempatinya siapa lagi kaa-san? Sebenarnya aku juga mau tinggal disini bersama dengan kaa-san, tetapi sepertinya tidak bisa" jawab sakura.

"baiklah, tapi berjanjilah pada kaa-san kau tidak boleh sendirian di rumah. Bagaimana jika sasuke menemani mu disana?" tanya mikoto.

"ah, bukankah sasuke sudah sering menginap di rumah ku kaa-san?" ucap sakura bingung.

"yaa, tetapi sekarang sasuke wajib menemani mu selama 24 jam. Kaa-san tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada calon menantu kaa-san" jawab mikoto sambil menyikut itachi dan menatap sakura jahil.

"kaa-san, aku tidak sendiri. Kaasan juga tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyuruh sasuke menjagaku selama 24 jam, hihi. Kan ada ayame baachan yang menjaga ku, dan juga ada para penjaga yang menjaga rumah ku. Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir" ucap sakura sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan calon mertuanya.

"tak apa sakura, kaa-san benar" timbal sasuke meng-iya kan perkataan sang ibu.

"itu hanya akal-akalan mu sasuke, kau memang pintar mengambil kesempatan. Bilang saja kau ingin bersama dengan saku-chan setiap saat, dasar kau otouto baka" ucap itachi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledek sang adik.

"diam kau baka" ucap sasuke tak mau kalah.

"sudah-sudah nanti kita bicarakan lagi, sekarang saatnya untuk makan." Ucap mikoto uchiha.

"itadakimasu" ucap mereka bersama-sama lalu melanjutkan acara makan malammnya.

***promise***

Sasuke sedang mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah miliknya bersama sakura dikamarnya, namun tidak dengan sakura. gadis itu sedaritadi hanya memperhatikan sasuke yang sedang belajar dengan perasaan bosan, namun tiba-tiba saja ide jahil terlintas di pikirannya.

"sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura yang sedang menaruh kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya di meja tempat dia dan sasuke belajar.

"hn"

"sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit jahil.

"hn?"

"Sa-su-ke-kun" godanya lagi sengaja, agar konsentrasi sasuke buyar.

"ya?"

"uchiha sasuke?"

"kau membuat konsentrasi ku buyar sakura, kau harus membayarnya. Dasar gadis nakal. Mengganggu pacarnya yang sedang belajar" ucap sasuke sambil menggelitiki pinggang ramping milik sakura, sebagai hukuman karena telah membuat konsentrasi belajarnya buyar oleh celotehan sakura.

"ahahaha berhenti sasuke-kun, geli.. hentikan hahaha" sakura tertawa hingga menitikkan air matanya karena perbuatan sasuke yang membuat pinggangnya geli.

"aku tidak mau" sasuke masih terus menggelitiki sakura, membalas dendam padanya.

"ahahaha sudah sasuke-kun, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu mu lagihh haha berhenti…" mata sakura semakin basah dan kemudian sasuke menyadari bahwa ada bulir bening yang mengalir di pipi ranum gadisnya.

"he-hei, mengapa kau menangis sakura? apa aku menyakiti mu?" ucap sasuke, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi panik. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi chubby itu dan mengusap bulir bening yang jatuh membasahi pipi itu.

"tidak sasuke-kun, kau tidak menyakiti ku, Aku hanya kegelian. Kau berlebihan sasuke-kun, hihi" jawab sakura sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada sasuke.

"kau selalu membuat aku panik sakura" sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"habis ekspresi sasuke-kun lucu saat sedang khawatir. Aku gemas melihatnya" sakura terkekeh geli, sejurus kemudian ―cup― gadis itu mencium pipi sasuke . membuat lelaki itu tersenyum, ya tersenyum tipis. tetapi sakura dapat melihatnya. Membuat gadis itu mengembangkan senyum manisnya lagi, dan lagi jika sedang berada di dekat lelaki itu.

Kemudian sasuke mendekat kearah sakura, memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu. Begitupun sebaliknya, lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam akhirnnya sasuke melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan. sasuke menarik dagu sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka berdua, sakura memejamkan matanya. Jarak wajah mereka kini hanya tinggal sepuluh centi meter saja. Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas sasuke dan membuat pipinya merona hebat. Mereka mendekat, semakin dekat, dekat, dan…

―cklek― pintu kamar sasuke terbuka, nampaklah sosok mahluk pengganggu yang terlihat kikuk dengan mulut menganganya melihat sasuke dan sakura yang sebentar lagi akan… lalu di bagian sasuke dan sakura pun kaget karena ada itachi yang tiba-tiba masuk kamar tanpa permisi, sakura langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala sasuke membuat jarak antara mereka berdua. berbeda dengan sakura, sasuke kini tengah kesal setengah mati pada kakak tercintanya itu. 'mengapa kau selalu merusak moment romantis ku bersama sakura baka!?' batin sasuke kesal.

Lama mereka bertiga terdiam, akhirnya itachi pun angkat bicara. "ma-maaf mengganggu kalian, a-aku akan pergi se-sekarang, lanjut kan sa-saja yang tadi" ―cklek― itachi menutup kembali pintu kamar sang adik dengan perlahan, namun perasaannya berubah jadi tidak enak seperti akan ada bahaya yang menyambar nyawanya. Sebelum itu terjadi, itachi langsung berlari pergi menjauh dari kamar sasuke. Namun beberapa saat ia mendengar…

"BAKA ANIKI ! KU BUNUH KAUU!" benar dugaannya, adiknya mengamuk karena ulahnya yang tidak disngaja itu lekas ia menyambar kunci motor dan bergegas pergi menggunakan motornya terburu-buru sebelum perang piring terjadi di dapur rumahnya.

Sementara di kamar sasuke sakura malah terkikik geli, melihat tingkah kakak beradik sasuke dan itachi yang menurutnya masih seperti anak kecil itu.

"dasar tidak sopan" umpat sasuke yang masih kesal karena ulah kakaknya yang mengganggu acaranya degan sakura.

"hihi kalian berdua adik kakak yang akur ya?"ucap sakura sedikit meledek.

"kau mengejek ku nona?" ucap sasuke.

"tidak kok. Sudah, ayo lanjutkan belajarnya sasuke-kun" sakura tersenyum pada sasuke.

***promise***

Hari demi hari berlalu, semua masih tetap sama. Sakura masih tetap mencintai sasuke begitupun sebaliknya arasa cinta itu kian membesar seiring berjalannya waktu. Sakura tengah duduk sendirian menunggu sang kekasih berlatih basket bersama dengan rekan setimnya. Ia duduk di bangku penonton sambil melihat gerak-gerik saske yang sedang berlatih basket, namun sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal pada sasuke. Ia merasa bahwa sasuke sedikit aneh karena tak biasanya lelaki itu terlihat pucat dan sakura merasa baru setengah jam latihan sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang sudah sangat kelelahan, paadahal biasanya ia yang selalu bersemangat jika ada latihan basket. 'ada apa dengan sasuke-kun?' batin sakura cemas melihat keadaan sauke yang tak seperti biasanya.

"hoi teme, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya p sahabat yang paling berpengaruh dalam kehidupan sasuke.

"hn. aku tidak kenapa-napa dobe" jawab sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada saat sedang mendribble bola basket dan membiarkan bola menggelinding begitu saja.

"kau serius sasuke? Wajah mu pucat"sambung neji yang juga rekan setimnya.

"hn, ayo lanjutkan" ucap sasuke meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"baiklah, tapi jika kau merasa tak enak badan lebih baik kau istirahat teme, jaga kesehatan mu" titah naruto yang sudah menganggap sasuke sabagai saudaranya sendiri, walau terkadang mereka tak jarang―bahkan sering― bertingkah konyol seperti anak kecil jika sedang bertengkar.

"aku tau dobe" sasuke beralri mengambil bola yang tadi ia jatuhkan. Kembali sasuke mendribble bola, latihan sengitpun berlangsung. Bola kembali di kuasai sasuke , ia kini tengah mendribble bola dan berlari mendekati ring basket untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Namun tiba-tiba saat sasuke tengah melompat kepalanya menjadi sangat berat, ia menjadi pusing secara tiba-tiba . pandangannya memburam, dan ia merasakan cairan hangat dan kental keluar dari lubang hidungnya, selanjutnya semua berubah menjadi hitam dan sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan selanjutnya ia hanya mendengar suara gadis dan rekan setimnya meneriakkan namanya "sasuke!" teriak mereka bersamaan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang dan terjatuh di lapangan basket tak sadarkan diri.

oke, ini baru chap pertama dan cerita abal-abalnya sudah dibacakan? pasti gak jelas ya alurnya? mohon bantuannya senpai, hayuu atuh tolong di ripiu buat koreksi kesalahan atau kekurangan. terimakasih sebelumnya T_T


	2. promise Chapter 2

yoo minna balik lagi nih author amatiran, update kilat nih. saya rasa gak perlu banyak basa-basi ya, soalnya ceritanya juga basi T_T

selamat membaca~

warning : author amatiran, fict abal-abal. mohon perhatian untuk menyiapkan kantung muntah.

rate : T

disclaimer : Naruto selalu milik masashi kishimoto

***promise***

Mentari pagi bersinar, kembali menyapa bumi dengan kehangatannya, pagi ini seharusnya menjadi pagi yang ceria seperti pagi-pagi biasanya tetapi tidak menurut sakura. bagaimana tidak? Jika lelaki yang sangat di cintainya membuatnya sedih khawatir setengah mati karena sudah dua hari belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang, bahkan bukan hanya gadis itu yang cemas, begitupun juga dengan keluarga dan para sahabat sasuke.

"kaa-san, mengapa sasuke-kun belum juga sadar? Ada apa dengannya kaa-san?" tanya sakura pada uchiha mikoto yang juga sedang kebingungan.

"tak apa sakura, dokter bilang sasuke baik-baik saja" ucap mikoto, ibu sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh gadis mungil itu dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Mencoba menenangkan sakura yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putri kandungnya sendiri.

Sakura kembali teringat kejadian kemarin saat sasuke jatu tak sadarkan diri, dan banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari hidung milik sasuke 'kau baik-baik sajakan sasuke-kun?' batinnya, dan tiba-tiba sakura teringat pada mendiang sang ibu yang menderita leukemia.

―flashback on―

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, dimana orang-orang menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat, kekasih atau keluarga seperti yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Haruno sekarang. Mereka bertiga sedang berpiknik di taman , terlihat sekali mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Kizashi dan mebuki haruno sangat bersyukur karena diberikan anugerah oleh kamisama yaitu seorang anak yang sangat cantik jelita, cerdas dan selalu ceria membuat keluarga itu menjadi penuh warna.

"kaa-san, aku ingin selai strawberry lagi" ucap gadis kecil itu, sambil menyodorkan roti tawar miliknya. lalu sang ibu mengolesi lagi selai strawberry ke roti sang putri.

"cukup sayang?" tanya sang ibu dengan senyum manisnya.

"cukup kaa-san, terimakasih" jawab sang putri, dengan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya.

"sama-sama sayang" mebuki haruno mengelus puncak kepala pink milik sakura dengan penuh perasaan sayang miliknya.

"tousan, besok umur saku genap dua belas tahun, boleh tidak saku ajak teman-teman saku untuk merayakannya di rumah kita?" tanya sakura.

"mmm.. bagaimana istriku, boleh tidak yaa putri kita ini merayakan ulang tahunnya besok dirumah?"ucap kizashi sambil meledek putri kesayangannya.

"tentu saja, apa sih yang tidak untuk putri kesayangan kita" sang ibu pun mengecup pipi manis anaknya, di ikuti pula oleh sang suami.

"terimakasih kaa-san, tousan. Saku sayang kalian" sakura mencium balik pipi kedua orang tuanya, gadis itu sangat menyayangi keluarganya melebihi apapun.

Keluarga kecil itu melanjutkan acara piknik bersama, dengan penuh canda dan tawa namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba ibu sakura merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan berat bibirnya pun menjadi sangat pucat. Kizashi haruno sang suami menjadi sangat khawatir saat mebuki haruno tiba-tiba saja pingsan tak sadarkan diri di tempat dan banyak mengeluarkan cairan merah berbau sengit seperti besi berkarat, sakura yang bingung dengan keadaan sang ibu yang lemah tak berdaya kemudian menangis karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya. Lalu kizashi haruno segera mengangkat tubuh ramping istri tercintanya itu menuju ke tempat parkir mobilnya dan menyuruh sakura mengikutinya segera ia masukkan sang istri kedalam mobil, ia nyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit.

"tousan, ada apa dengan kaa-san?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipi manisnya.

"to-tousan tidak tau saku" jawab ayahnya yang tak kalah panik.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, kizashi haruno langsung memanggil suster untuk segera mengurus istrinya. Dua jam sudah ayah dan anak itu menunggu di ruang tunggu, kizashi terus menenangkan putrinya yang masih menangis dalam rengkuhannya. Perlahan sang gadispun memejamkan matanya yang lelah karena tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah berganti, sang rembulan telah kembali beristirahat setelah semalaman menerangi bumi dan di gantikan oleh sang surya yang mulai menampakkan cahanyanya. Membangunkan sang gadis yang terlelap dengan emeraldnya yang membengkak karena menangis semalam. Sakura mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya agar penglihatannya jelas namun gadis itu menemukan sesuatu yang ganjal pada lingkungan di sekitarnya 'bukankah seharusnya aku dirumah sakit bersama tousan? Mengapa sekarang aku berada di kamar ku?' begitulah batinnya. Riuh ia dengar di luar kamar nampaknya banyak orang, entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sakura tidak tau. Segera ia rapikan dirinya dan segera ia mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Tepat di depan pintu ia dapati sasuke tengah berdiri memakai jas rapi berwara hitam emerald bertemu dengan onyx yang sulit diartikan itu "sasuke-kun sedang apa disini? Dan ada apa disana? Kenapa ramai sekali?" sasuke terdiam, membuat gadis itu bingung. Sakura penasaran dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, belum niatnya tersampaikan sasuke segera menarik lengan sakura dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat "bersabarlah sakura" ucap sasuke.

"a-ada apa sasuke-kun?" gadis itu bingung, perasaannya tidak enak.

"ibu mu.." ucap sasuke setengah berbisik dan ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"ada apa dengan kaa-san sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" wajah mungil itu jelas terlihat sangat panik, emerald menatap sang onyx berharap menemukan jawaban disana. Namun nihil, akhirnya sakura melepaskan dekapan sasuke dan berlari pergi ke lantai satu pusat orang-orang berkumpul. Terlihatlah disana, sosok yang menurut sakura adalah perempuan paling kuat di dunia, yang sangat sakura cintai sedang terbaring dengan tenang didalam peti mati tempat terakhir ia berbaring, dengan gaun putih bersih membuat sosok perempuan itu terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik bak malaikat. Ya, dia adalah ibu sakura.

Kedua kaki gadis musim semi itupun melemas, emeraldnya kini mulai basah dan perlahan-lahan bulir-bulir bening yang sebelumnya ia tampungpun kini telah tumpah membasahi pipi ranum milik sakura dengan derasnya. Ia pun berharap bahwa ia sedang terbaring lelap di tempat tidurnya dan berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, tetapi semua ini benar-benar nyata ia tidak sedang bermimpi ataupun berhayal. Lama-kelamaan kakinya yang lemas mulai tak kuat untuk menopang berat badannya sendiri, lalu gadis itupun terjatuh dengan lemasnya. Hatinya begitu sakit dan teriris.

"KAA-SAAAAAANNNN!" teriak gadis itu, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya pada saat ini. Semakin deraslah air mata itu, sang ayah segera mendekat pada anak gadis semata wayang kesayangannya. Memeluk erat putri kesayangannya seakan takut jika putri kesayangannya juga akan pergi meninggalkannya seperti istrinya.

"kenapa tousan? kenapa kaa-san meninggalkan kita? Hiks.. Mengapa kamisama memanggil kaa-san untuk hiks.. hikss.. pulang terlebih dulu? Ke-kenapa bukan aku saja tousan? kenapa tousan? kenapaa? Hikss hiks.. " gadis itu tersedu-sedu, meratapi kepergian sang ibu. Dadanya mulai sesak seperti kekurangan oksigen .

Sasuke mendekat kearah gadis musim semi yang sedang menaburkan bunga pada tempat peristirahatan terakhir ibu dari gadis musim semi itu. Ia pegang pundak sang gadis seolah memberi kekuatan agar gadis itu tetap tabah dan tegar dalam menghadapi cobaan tersebut. Ia usap perlahan pundak yang terlihat bergetar itu. Perlahan terdengar isakan tangis dari bibir mungil gadis musim semi tersebut, Bunga sakura yang kuat seketika menjadi terlihat rapuh dan layu. Emerald itu semakin sayu dan membengkak sasuke tak tahan melihat orang yang sangat dia sayangi terus larut dalam kesedihan. 'akan ku tukar kebahagiaan ku dengan kesedihan mu jika kau bisa bahagia dan tersenyum kembali sakura' batin lelaki itu. Kemudian sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat sang gadis, ia kecup puncak kepala gadis itu berharap agar sang gadis tak larut dalam kesedihannya.

"hiks.. mengapa kamisama hiks.. begitu jahat sasuke-kun? Mengapa ia mengambil kaa-san ku? Dan seharusnya hiks.. yang ia panggil untuk pulang adalah aku, bukan kaa-san. Mengapa sasuke-kun? Hiks.."tanya gadis itu pilu, ia masih menatapi nisan sang ibu dengan kepedihan yang amat sangat mendalam.

"kamisama tau yang terbaik untuk mu sakura, ambil hikmah dari semua ini. Bersabarlah, mungkin kamisama ingin membuat mu menjadi perempuan yang tegar dan kuat. Kau harus bisa menjadi lebih dewasa lagi, karena semua manusia yang hidup pasti akan kembali ke tempat dimana dia berasal, kamisama sangat menyayangi mu maka dari itu ia menguji mu. Percayalah sakura dan aku akan selalu berada di sisimu" ucap sasuke, memberikan keyakinan pada gadis itu dan sakura pun mengerti ia mencoba terima ujian yang sedang kamisama berikan itu. Sakura membalas dekapan sasuke dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan sasuke.

"sudah sakura, tidak baik menangisi kepergian orang yang telah tiada. Lagipula aku yakin jika ibu mu juga sedih jika melihatmu terus seperti ini" sasuke menyeka air mata di pipi manis sakura, ia tersenyum pada sang gadis mencoba untuk memberi kekuatan pada gadis itu namun sakura tetap bungkam.

"ayo kita pulang sakura, kau harus beristirahat" kemudian keduanya pun beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman milik klan Haruno.

―flashback end―

"kaa-san sebenarnya ada apa dengan sasuke-kun? Apa kata dokter yang menangani sasuke-kun kaa-san?" gadis itu panik ia tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada ibunya terulang pada kekasihnya.

"tenang sakura, sasuke tak apa. ia hanya sedikit kelelahan dan perlu banyak istirahat saja. Tenangkan dirimu nak " ucap mikoto meyakinkan sakura bahwa sasuke dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"tapi kaa-san, mengapa sasuke juga belum sadar? Ada apa?" sakura menatap mata ibu dari sang kekasih, mencoba mencari kejujuran disana.

"sasuke akan baik-baik saja sakura, percayalah pada kaa-san. Ayo tenangkan dirimu nak" mikoto mengelus pundak sakura dengan lembut seolah memberi keyakinan pada sakura, padahal ia sendiri tak yakin dengan ucapannya jika melihat kondisi saasuke saat ini.

"ba-baiklah kaa-san" jelas terlihat di raut muka sakura ada sedikit keraguan, mendengar bahwa sasuke baik-baik saja.

Sakurapun masuk kedalam kamar rawat sasuke. Ia melihat lelaki itu masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya, damai sekali wajah tampan rupawan itu jika sedang tertidur membuat kaum hawa akan berdecak kagum akan ketampanannya, begitupu dengan sakura. tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi ketampanan lelaki tersebut, karena lelaki itu dalam keadaan lemah tak berdaya terbarinng diatas ranjang dengan jarum infus yang bertengger manis di lengan kirinya membuat sang gadis merasa sedih dan selalu bertanya-tanya 'ada apa dengan dirimu sasuke-kun?' begitulah batinnya. Gadis itu mendekat menghampiri bangku didekat ranjang lalu mendudukinya. Ia pandang raut muka itu, perlahan ia ulurkan tangannya yng mungil untuk sekedar mengelus lembut kepala si bokong ayam kesayangannya. Ia belai lembut pipi tirus milik sasuke berharap dalam hati agar lelaki itu cepat bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"sasuke-kun, ayo cepatlah kau sadar. Akan ku kabulkan segala permintaanmu jika kau cepat kembali membuka mata mu, aku berjanji" bulir bening berhasil lolos dari pelupuk mata milik sasuke saat sakura mencium kening sang kekasih.

***promise***

Hari berlalu seperti biasanya, sakura kembali mendatangi rumah sakit untuk menjenguk sang kekasih. "ohayou sasuke-kun" sapa gadis itu pada lelaki yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang. Sakura mendekati meja yang berada tepat disamping ranjang yang sasuke tiduri, gadis itu meraih bunga lili dan menggantinya dengan bunga yang baru dan segar. Sudah hampir seminggu lelaki itu tertidur dengan tenangnya dan membuat sakura selalu merasa sedih, sakura mendekati sasuke dan menarik bangku untuk di duduki olehnya.

"hei, sudah hampir seminggu kapan kau akan membuka mata mu? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tau sasuke-kun? Aku merasa bahwa ada yang mereka tutupi dariku tentang dirimu, ada apa denganmu sasuke-kun?" ucap sakura sambil membelai halus raven milik sasuke yang terasa sangat halus ditangan mungilnya.

"ayolah sasuke-kun, sebentar lagi ada ujian. Sudah lima hari kau tidak sekolah, aku tau kau pintar. Tapi jangan tunjukkan kesombongan mu dengan cara seperti ini bodoh! Kau juga harus belajar, agar menjadi lebih pintar! Memangnya kau mau aku merebut status mu sebagai murid terbaik di sekolah? Haha ayolah bangun, aku merindukan mu" gadis itu terus berbicara dengan panjang lebar, namun percuma saja karena tak ada jawaban dari lelaki itu.

"hhhh.. baiklah jika kau belum mau membuka matamu, aku akan menemani mu tidur disini sampai kau bangun" Gadis itu menarik panjang napasnya, lalu membaringkan kepalanya di ranjang, ia dekap tangan sasuke layaknya orang yang sangat takut kehilangan. Lambat laun emerald sang gadis tertutup dan ia tertidur dengan lelapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang telah berganti dengan malam langit kembali menjadi gelap, bulan dan bintang kembali menampakkan dirinya di dalam gelapnya malam. tak terasa gadis itu sudah tertidur lama, ia pun membuka kedua matanya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. "sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini?" ucapnya asambil mengucek kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk dibuka.

"sudah bangun?" suara baritone milik seseorang menyapa pendengaran sakura dikala ia sudah terbangun. Suara yang sangat ia kenali dan juga suara yang sudah hampir seminggu tak ia dengar. Emeraldnya membulat sempurna saat ia tatap sosok laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya, laki-laki yang seminggu ini membuatnya was-was, membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

"sa-sasuke-kun?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"ada apa cherry?" sang empunya nama menjawab dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur dari bibirnya.

"kau jahat! Aku merindukan mu" tangispun pecah saat sakura menghamburkan pelukannya pada sasuke, ia dekap erat sasuke dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari emeraldnya yang cantik.

"ssstt jangan menangis, ada apa? Kenapa kau merindukan ku?" sasuke membelai rambut sakura dengan lembut dan ia kecup puncak kepala sakura.

"hiks.. sudah seminggu kau tak sadarkan diri bodoh! Hikss.. K-kau membuat ku khawatir hikss.. bodoh! Bodoh!" sakura memukul pelan dada sasuke.

"ssshh aku sudah sadar sakura, ayolah jangan menangis. Aku tak suka melihat mu menagis cherry" sasuke mengecup puncak kepala sakura mencoba menenangkannya.

"jangan membuat ku khawatir lagi sasuke-kun, jangan!" sakura mengangkat kepala pinknya untuk menatap sasuke.

"lihat dirimu, kau terlihat begitu jelek jika menangis. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku jatuh cinta pada gadis lain yang lebih cantik darimu" ledek sasuke. Ia menampung kedua pipi sakura dengan kedua tangannya ia menyingkirkan air mata dari pipi sakura menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"ish, sasuke-kun bodoh! Kau menyebalkan!"

"haha, aku bercanda. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkan mu cherry, sudah-sudah sini kembali kepelukan ku lagi" sasuke membuka kedua tangannya dan disambut oleh sakura yang kembali memeluk erat dirinya.

"ngg.. sasuke-kun, aku ingin memberitau kaa-san dan dokter dulu ya? Kaa-san harus tau kalau kau sudah pulih" ucap sakura dan bergegas mengambil ponsel pink miliknya.

"tidak usah, nanti saja. Kau bilang kau rindu padaku bukan? Saat ini aku hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu sakura" ucap sasuke sambil menahan lengan mungil milik sakura agar sakura menggagalkan niatnya untuk mengabari ibunya.

"mm.. baiklah" sakurapun kembali dalam dekapan sasuke dan membiarkan dirinya dalam posisi senyaman mungkin.

***promise***

Langit yang gelap kembali mengubah warnanya menjadi biru kembali, perlahan-lahan cahaya milik sang surya mulai terlihat di ufuk timur. Sasuke pun terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap semalam perlahan ia buka onyxnya yang kelam sekelam langit malam. Ia bergegas pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersikan badannya setelah ia selesai merapikan diri ia bergegas menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan, seperti biasa sang ibu telah menyidangkan makanan utuk suami dan kedua putra tercintanya.

"ohayou sasuke" sapa wanita setengah baya dengan paras yang masih sangat cantik.

"ohayou kaa-san, dimana si pengganggu? Kenapa dia belum berada di meja makan?" jawab sasuke sekaligus menanyakn keberadaan kakanya yang di maksud 'si pengganggu' olehnya.

"sstt.. dia kakak mu sasuke, dia masih ada di kamarnya. Sebaiknya kau bangunkan sebelum telat berangkat kerja, kaa-san mau merapikan meja dulu" titah sang ibu.

Sasuke dengan malas menuju kamar sang kakak, jujur saja jika bukan karena perintah sang ibu ia takkan mau membangunkan kakaknya yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Karena jika mereka berdua bertemu atau berpapasan pasti selalu ada saja insiden yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

―cklek―

Terbuka sudah pintu kamar itachi, sasuke langsung berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang yang ditduri oleh sang kakak.

"hei kau, bangun" ucap sasuke sambil mengguncang pelan pundak milik itachi. Namun tak di gubris olehnya.

"baka aniki bangun sekarang, kau bisa telat bodoh!" titah sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya masih dengan mengguncang pundak sang kakak namun kali ini agak kencang, tetapi itachi tetap tak merespon dan malah memeluk guling kesayangannya.

"arrghh susah sekali kau! Ayo bangun, kau sudah ditunggu kaa-san di meja makan" sasuke mengguncang pundak sang kakak semakin lama semakin kencang karena kesal tak ada respon apapun dari sang kakak.

"mmm? Apa? Kau mengganggu ku, kau saja yang kesana!" ucap itachi seperti gumaman yang tidak jelas. Lelaki duapuluh tahun itupun malah menarik kembali selimutnya membuat sang adik geram akan tingkahnya yang terkadang masih kekanak-kanakan.

―buk buk buk―

"kau bisa telat datang ke kantor bodoh, bukankah kau ada meeting hari ini?" sasuke yang kesal memukul sang kakak dengan bantal agar lelaki itu bangun dari ranjang keasayangannya.

"arrrghh kau mengganggu ku saja, bisakah kau sopan sedikit dengan tidak memukul ku dengan bantal? Aku ini kakak mu bodoh. Dasar adik tidak sopan!" ucap itachi dengan ekspresi kesal di wajah tampannya dan juga dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"meeting? Meeting ya.. ngg―"

"―ASTAGA MATI AKU! ADA MEETING PAGI INI" lanjut itachi lagi dan kesadarannya pun langsung pulih saat ia ingat ada meeting pagi ini dengan beberapa orang penting, sasukepun menaikkan sebelah alisnya keatas karena melihat kelakuan sang kakak yang menurutnya sangatlah bodoh karena tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan langsung berdiri di atas kasur king size kesayangan kakaknya itu. sasuke pun mengembalikan bantal yang ia pegang kembali ke ranjang milik itachi dan lekas meninggalkan kamar sang kakak pergi menuju meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan paginya.

Setelah sarapan selesai sasukepun pamit untuk berangkat ke sekolah, ia pun bergegas pergi kerumah sakura untuk menjemput kekasihnya seperti biasanya, sasuke berjalan ke garasi dan segera menghidupkan mesin mobil ferari hitam miliknya, setelah cukup panas ia pun berangkat kerumah sakura.

***promise***

Seperti biasa setelah selesai sarapan sakura menunggu sasuke di halaman depan, ia menunggu sambil membaca beberapa buku yang akan dipelajari olehnya hari ini atau jika sedang bosan ia membaca beberapa komik dan novel kesukaannya.

"hhhh.. lama sekali sasuke-kun, tidak biasanya dia telat" gumam gadis itu setelah menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Gadis itu menangkup kedua pipinya bosan karena sang kekasih tak kunjung datang karena memang tiak biasanya sasuke telat menjemput sakura, biasanya sakura hanya perlu menunggu sepuluh menit tetapi sudah lewat dari dua puluh menit sosok laki-laki itu tak kunjung datang.

"ayolaah sasuke-kun, kau ini dimana?" gumam gadis itu lagi sambil melirik arloji kesayangannya pemberian dari uchiha sasuke kekasihnya.

"ohayou cherry" keluarlah sosok laki-laki yang sedari tadi sudah di tunggu kedatangannya oleh gadis musim semi itu, dengan membawa setangkai mawar merah yang masih sangat segar. Dan sakura? dia hanya mematung dengan mimik wajahnya yang terlihat bingung 'ada apa dengan sasuke?' begitulah batinnya.

"ohayou, ada apa dengan mu sasuke-kun?"ucap sakura sambil memiringkan kepala pink miliknya.

"maksud mu?" tanya sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alis miliknya.

"ah, tidak biasanya kau telat menjemput ku, dan… tak biasanya kau membawakan aku.. mawar merah" sakura berjalan mendekati sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah mawar merah yang sasuke pegang.

―cup―

"aishiteru haruno sakura" dengan tiba-tiba sasuke mencium pipi milik sakura, meninggalkan rona merah disana membuat sakura terlihat seperti kepiting rebus saat ini karena ulah sasuke.

"mengapa k-kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini sasuke-kun? Kau mebuatku jadi salah tingkah sasuke-kun" sakura menutupi wajah yang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus itu dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, membuat sasuke semakin gemas dengan sikap sakura. lelaki itupun meraih kedua tangan milik sakura dan menyingkirkannya dari sakura yang sedang terlihat bak kepiting rebus itu sasuke menurunkan tangan mungil kekasihnya perlahan ia mendekat kearah sakura, semakin dekat menghilangkan jarak antara keduanya, wajahnya pun kini saling berdekatan menyisakan beberapa centimeter saja. Wajah sasuke pun semakin mendekat.

Sepuluh centimeter….

Tujuh centimeter….

Lima centimeter…

Satu centimeter….

―CUP― sasuke mendaratkan bibir tipis miliknya tepat di kening lebar milik sakura lagi dan lagi lelaki itu membuat sosok perempuan musim semi menjadi merona hebat karena perlakuannya yang selalu saja tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa ditebak.

"aku hanya mencium kening mu sakura, tidak perlu memejamkan mata seperti itu kau pikir aku akan…." Kata-kata sasuke menggantung.

"kyaaaaa! Sasuke no baka! Kau menyebalkan!" sakura yang kesal memukul-mukul dada bidang milik sasuke.

"menyebalkan kenapa nona? apa karena hanya pipi dan kening mu yang aku cium?" goda sasuke habis-habisan.

"b-bukan itu bodoh! Kau tidak boleh mencium ku sebelum kita punya ikatan resmi, kau mengerti?" sekarang gadis itu bertolak pinggang dan menggembungkan pipi chubby miliknya yang masih merona.

"apa kau yakin? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku selalu gemas jika melihat pipi mu nona, jangan salahkan aku jika pipimu menjadi sasaran empuk bibir ku lagi pula bukannya kau sudah terbiasa jika aku tiba-tiba menciummu nona?" sasuke berjalan meninggalkan sakura yang masih protes dengan kelakuannya. Ia segera menaiki motor sport miliknya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya bersama dengan gadis pink kesayangannya.

nee, gimana? udah ada peningkatan atau malah tambah hancurkah alur ceritanya? mohon ripiu nya tinggalkan kritik dan saran T_T terimakasih yang sudah berkenan membaca~


End file.
